If $x \oplus y = x+8y$ and $x \veebar y = 4x-4$, find $0 \veebar (2 \oplus 2)$.
Solution: We don't need to find $2 \oplus 2$ because $x \veebar y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $0 \veebar y$ $ 0 \veebar y = (4)(0)-4$ $ \hphantom{0 \veebar y} = -4$.